WWE No Surrender
by a.k. Sparverine
Summary: The long awaited sequel to WWE Annihilation


WWE No Surrender  
  
DISCLAIMER: This is the sequel to WWE Annhilation. I Don't own anything or anyone in this PPV, but this was an idea me and a friend had and creatd a PPV in the style of how we think a good PPV would look like. Except this time, it's all my ideas...so get ready for an amazing roller coaster of non- stop action.  
  
WWE Undisputed Championship D Empty Arena Match "The Next Big Thing" Brock Lesnar v. "The Total Package" Lex Luger  
  
WWE Tag Team Championships D  
  
Sinister Sixway TLC Match HBK and Jeff Hardy v. Dudley Boyz v. Los Guerreros v. Team Angle v. RVD and Kane v. Sting and Savage  
  
Ultimate Turmoil D Entrants Include: HHH E Kevin Nash Booker T E Chris Jericho E Hulk Hogan E Chris Benoit E Steve Austin E The Rock E Edge E Big Show E Undertaker E  
  
WWE Cruiserweight Championship D "Kidman Rules" Ladder Match Billy Kidman v. Rey Mysterio v. Brian Kendrick v. Shannon Moore v. Matt Hardy v. Jamie Noble  
  
Free-For-All Match Tommy Dreamer v. Al Snow v. Chris Nowinski v. Maven v. Rhyno v. Justin Credible v. Lance Storm v. Mystery Opponent  
  
PROMO 1: Lesnar / Luger: No Surrender Begins  
  
[3 Weeks Ago on RAW...]  
  
Stephanie McMahon: Luger, come down here.  
  
["n.W.o. Wolfpac" plays as Lex Luger, the World Heavyweight Champion, walks down.]  
  
Now as I am now General Manager of both RAW and SMACKDOWN! we only need one true champion, the Undisputed Champion, which means we only need one championship. Luger, you are hereby stripped of your title and must forfeit it.  
  
Luger: Stephanie, what can I do to get a shot at the Undisputed Championship?  
  
Stephanie McMahon: Oh, you'll get the chance at No Surrender in an Empty Arena Match!  
  
[Fans pop, but vaguely remember the match which was last fought between Mick Foley and The Rock on Halftime Heat.]  
  
Luger: Any other option?  
  
Stephanie McMahon: None, that I can think of?  
  
Luger: Fine.  
  
[Brock Lesnar enters.]  
  
PROMO 2: WWE Tag Team Championships  
  
[Six teams. The n.W.o. Wolfpac wants the gold, but there are Los Guerreros, Team Angle, the Dudley Boyz, HBK and Jeff Hardy, and RVD and Kane in their way. Which team will get the gold?]  
  
PROMO 3: Ultimate Turmoil  
  
[11 men are in the ring waiting to see who is the Number One Contender after the Lesnar/Luger is.]  
  
Stephanie McMahon: I have decided to put all of you into one match. This match will be called Ultimate Turmoil. Only one man will win? The question is...who?  
  
[All 11 look at each other with disgusted looks but are wary that if 1 attacks then chaos will ensue.]  
  
PROMO 4: WWE Cruiserweight Championship  
  
[In the Interview Center.]  
  
Billy Kidman: I am going to have a match at No Surrender, I need 5 challengers and we're going to face under "Kidman Rules."  
  
Michael Cole: What are these Kidman Rules?  
  
Billy Kidman: Simple, the winner is the one who...I can't tell you that would ruin the match.  
  
Michael Cole: Okay, but who do you want in this match?  
  
Billy Kidman: The most unlikely to beat me, since I am so good, since I am Kidman.  
  
[Rey Mysterio and Brian Kendrick enter.]  
  
Rey Mysterio: Kidman, at No Surrender, I am going to win that title.  
  
Brian Kendrick: Don't rule me out.  
  
[Shannon Moore and Matt Hardy Version 1 both chime in that they want to be in the match.]  
  
[The Free-For-All is an all-out Pier-6 brawl. Eliminations are as follows: Mystery Opponent: Crash Holly is eliminated after a Dreamer Driver from Tommy Dreamer. Al Snow, Chris Nowinski, and Maven all eliminate themselves through some unexplainable way. Credible gets Gored by Rhyno. Dreamer gets hit with the Straight Shooter by Storm. Storm locks in the Canadian Maple Leaf on Rhyno to win the Free-For-All.]  
  
[Kidman Rules Ladder Match starts with all six wailing on each other until Kidman traps Kendrick in a ladder and hits the Shooting Star Press then he rings the ring and tells the others to leave the ring. None of the competitors do this and in the end, it's Mysterio and Kendrick hanging onto the titles with both crashing down each holding onto the title. When both men crash to the apron, the belt is split in half. Stephanie McMahon walks out.]  
  
Stephanie McMahon: I guess since the title has split, there are two co- owners of the WWE Cruiserweight Championship, Brian Kendrick and Rey Mysterio.  
  
Howard Finkel and Lillian Garcia: It is now time for the Ultimate Turmoil match to decide who is the Number One Contender for the WWE Undisputed Championship.  
  
Howard Finkel: You can be eliminated by pinfall, submission, count-out, disqualification, or being thrown over the top-rope.  
  
Lillian Garcia: The match will begin with two men and after each man is eliminated another will enter. After the first man is eliminated, a buzzer or a bell will go off and signal another entrant. After two minutes, the buzzer or bell will go off again until there are no entrants left. Last man remaining wins.  
  
Howard Finkel and Lillian Garcia: The first two entrants are Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit.  
  
[Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit go all out. Benoit tries to German Suplex Jericho over the top rope, but ala HBK and Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat hang on and pull themselves into the ring. Jericho places Benoit in the ropes and puts him in the Walls of Jericho. He needs to release the hold by the count of 5, but he doesn't and is disqualified. Jericho punches a referee and Benoit has two minutes to recooperate. Two minutes later...Triple H enters and hits a stiff Pedigree and pins Benoit but not before Benoit slaps on the Crossface. Benoit is eliminated after the pinfall. Two minutes later...Edge comes running down with a chair and clobbers HHH signaling the disqualification. Two minutes later...still dazed from the chair shot HHH lies motionless as Hogan runs down and hits the Leg Drop and scores the fall. Triple H is eliminated. Two minutes later...Big Show walks down and chokeslams Hogan. Booker T comes from underneath the ring and hits a huge Harlem Sidekick to Big Show and Show goes over the top rope and is eliminated. Is Booker the next entrant. He covers Hogan and Hogan kicks out. Booker goes for a few punches to no effect. Booker then goes out of the ring and gets a chair. Even though, he risks losing a shot at the WWE Undisputed Champion and hits Hogan. The referee eliminates Booker and then Hogan after he clocks one of the referees. Rock, Austin, Taker, and Nash all run down and wail into each other. Taker goes for a chokeslam to Nash, but it's countered into a Nashknife Powerbomb. Taker is eliminated. Austin hits the Rock with a Stone Cold Stunner which sends Rock over the top rope. Now it's down to Nash and Austin. Remember Annihilation? Nash slaps on a Dragon Sleeper on Austin and after three minutes...Austin is deemed unconscious. Nash has won the first- ever Ultimate Turmoil.]  
  
Howard Finkel and Lillian Garcia: Your winner...and new Number One Contender to the WWE Undisputed Championship...Kevin Nash.  
  
[All six teams enter the ring all staring each other down. n.W.o. Wolfpac goes after Kane and RVD. HBK and Jeff Hardy fight off the Dudley Boyz. Los Guerreros hook up with Team Angle. RVD and Savage spill out into the floor and fight with one of the chairs. Sting goes underneath the ring and gets a baseball bat. Out of nowhere back in the ring HBK Sweet Chin Music's Jeff Hardy and the Dudley Boyz 3-D Hardy through a table. Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin set up a ladder and place Chavo on the Spanish announce table. Eddie hits a Low Blow on Benjamin and Chavo gets off the table. Haas tries to battle back against the Guerreros but gets Double Superplexed from the top of the ladder through the Spanish announce table. RVD clocks Savage with a VanDaminator as Sting cracks Kane's skull with a wicked swing from his baseball bat. RVD and Sting brawl to the back. Jeff Hardy is still in the ring with the table he went through is splintered. The Dudleys get blindsided by Shelton Benjamin and Los Guerreros as they send both Dudleys through individual tables. Sting and Savage come back. Where are RVD and Kane? Backstage we see RVD and Kane are trapped in the Broiler Room. What's this? Powerbomb over the railing to the floor below! Waitaminute! That's not Kane! That's Kevin Nash! The n.W.o. Wolfpac have this entire match figured out. Where's the real Kane! In the parking lot, a dumpster rattles and a giant padlock is on it. Luger has the key and puts it in his tights! This is out of control! Savage and Sting take their chair and baseball bat and crack Los Guerreros out cold. Only Shelton Benjamin is left. Benjamin fights off Savage when suddenly Jeff Hardy revives himself and does a somersault plancha and accidently hits Benjamin. Savage gets a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and cuffs Hardy to the rope. Sting sets up a ladder and him as well as Savage climb up uncontested to the WWE Tag Team Championships.]  
  
Good Ol' J.R.: Those n.W.o. Wolfpac lowlifes were in on it the whole time. Savage and Sting now have the titles.  
  
[Backstage Johnathan Coachman asks HBK about his actions.]  
  
Coach: Shawn, what were you thinking back there.  
  
HBK: What was I thinking? [Peels his shirt off to reveal an n.W.o. Wolfpac t-shirt.] This is what I was thinking. Now, see, Savage and Sting are the NEW WWE Tag-Team Champions and come Retribution it will be me versus Hardy in a Ladder Match. Winner Take All. Both of our careers on the line. Wolfpac 4 Life.  
  
Coach: But why?  
  
HBK: It's the way it's gotta be and it's the best thing going today. [HBK then hits the Sweet Chin Music on Coach.]  
  
Good Ol' J.R.: That was unnecessary. I admire Michaels for his comeback and everything he's been through, but now he's joined this venomous poison of the Wolfpac.  
  
Lawler: Yea, but that was then. We're going into our last match of the night.  
  
[The match starts with Lawler and Ross in another nearby arena. There are only three people present. The referee is Mike Chioda.]  
  
Good Ol' J.R.: Well, folks, I guess that we'll give the action from our position even though we can't tell you every detail...there are cameramen everywhere so that we can tell you all the action we can.  
  
[The match starts with Lesnar and Luger scrapping. Lesnar gets in a few knees to Luger's gut. Luger slides out of the ring and over the barricade.]  
  
Lawler: Is he going into the crowd, J.R.  
  
Good Ol' J.R.: King, that's an empty arena, so there's no fans. Thank goodness that no fan will be seriously hurt here.  
  
[Luger picks up a chair.]  
  
Lawler: Luger's got a chair.  
  
Good Ol' J.R.: Luger needs a chair now? He can't fight Lesnar like a man?  
  
[Luger goes for a chair shot, but Lesnar kicks the chair in his face.]  
  
Lawler: J.R. I don't believe it.  
  
[Lesnar hits a Belly-to-Belly Suplex which sends Luger flying and reeling.]  
  
Good Ol' J.R.: Luger got sent for a loop.  
  
[Lesnar walks down the stairs when Luger hits a Low Blow. Suddenly, out of nowhere, "n.W.o. Wolfpac Theme" plays and Nash runs in the empty arena. That's odd and hits Lesnar with the Nashknife Powerbomb. Luger then puts Lesnar in the Torture Rack.]  
  
Good Ol' J.R.: The match can't end this way.  
  
Lawler: Luger has Lesnar in the Torture Rack, J.R.  
  
Good Ol' J.R.: I know, King, but waitaminute, what's that music?  
  
["Invasion" plays. The fans chant his name and out comes Goldberg.]  
  
Lawler: Ain't that Goldberg?  
  
Good Ol' J.R.: It is and he just Speared Nash.  
  
Lawler: Lesnar countered the Torture Rack into an F-5?!  
  
[Lesnar hits the powerful F-5 and duct tapes Luger's shoulders to the cement. 1..2..!]  
  
Good Ol' J.R.: Waitaminute! From behind!  
  
[Goldberg stalks Lesnar.]  
  
Lawler: Spear!  
  
[Goldberg picks up the WWE Undisputed Championship. Goldberg carries Lesnar to a nearby car and dumps him into the trunk. The camera shows Nash knocked unconscious and Luger's shoulders are still duct taped to the cement floor. No Surrender ends with Goldberg driving off with one arm out holding the WWE Undisputed Championship.]  
  
Good Ol' J.R.: Who's the WWE Undisputed Champion? Who's next? Nash, Luger, or Lesnar?  
  
[Fade to black.] 


End file.
